


Sex Is So Much Better With A Stranger

by Prumery



Category: APH - Fandom, APH Hetalia, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to show everyone in his squad that he is a good cop, and he is. He might have a little baggage and need some help with his past, but he's good.<br/>And sure, he fucked up majorly by not listening to Erszebet and almost getting his head bashed in by some asshole named Gary, but that doesn't mean he's not good at being a cop.<br/>Not at all.<br/>It just means that he needs someone to believe in him.<br/>And maybe that hot albino in the backseat of his cruiser is that person he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is So Much Better With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A short me and my friend Pax where talking a bout a while ago. It's really just smut so i'm sorry that there isn't really much of a plot besides Prussia fucking America, but hey what more do you need in life.  
> Maybe money and food, but we'll burn that bridge when we get there.

The russian man bit his lip as he saw men and women begin to crowd at the animal shelter. There was a riot against the way the shelter treated the animals; people with graphic tees depicting murder of bunnies and kittens was a sure way to show what side these people where one.  
Ivan knew about the way the shelter treated those poor animals, and to be honest wanted to do all he could so he could save them. But the thing was that he needed a written report, and not one of them had done this.  
So he let them do some destruction for a little, and pretend he wasn't seeing anything.  
For now.  
He stared as he started to notice the increase in people and then a man with a turban punched a man right in the face and they began to go inside.  
In the short amount of time that Ivan pulled out his reciever, people were herding into the shelter and all hell broke loose.  
And he should know.  
"ALFRED, GET YOUR FUCKING ROOKIE ASS OUT HERE!"  
-  
Alfred jumped as the walkie screeched at him with a russian accent. His wide eyes flickered to a hungarian woman with pouty lips and a smirk.  
"Oh yeah, we gonna party baby!"  
The woman gunned the car and made the small blonde fall into the seat and gasp. His eyes were wide and he held his stomach as it went to his mouth and he took in deep breathes. He was a rookie and he knew that this was his chance.  
This was his chance to show everyone that he wasn't a little dick who just skirted his way because his dad was the captain.  
He sighed as Erzsebet drove through streets with the lights blaring loudly at his ears and Alfred took deep breathes.  
The green eyed woman laughed maniacally, her eyes glinting and she slammed her foot deeper. They were a couple of streets down and if they didn't make it there before Ivan threw a fit, then they'd be in trouble.  
Alfred pouted.  
The people in the precinct 14 were cool, but they always picked on him for being the rookie. The one with the still innocent eyes and the perfect skin with dusting of freckles that literally glared newbie.  
Alfred hated being the butt of the joke and maybe two or three years would bring everyone to understand that he was cool and heroic and he could kick ass.  
If they even let him.  
Erzsebet threw open the door and pulled out her gun and back up slowly came. Alfred was about to get out when a tall man slammed his door close.  
"No, you stay here."  
Ivan hissed and Alfred pouted. He sat down and stared at everyone as they rushed into the building, taking out people and arresting them.  
He then saw that there was a large group of people starting to throw out cages and birds and animals were set free.  
As the chaos continued, he saw that not one of the officers in his group were paying attention to him.  
So he slinked away and took out his gun.  
He jogged to them and then pointed the gun at them, and going with the usual routine.  
"HANDS UP!"  
All of them put their hands up, except for one man.  
Alfred swallowed thickly to see bright red eyes and pale hair fluttering gently. He seemed cleaner than the other hippies and vegans and other people that loved animals. Alfred didn't blame them, this animal shelter was utter bullshit.  
The man gave him a drop dead gorgeous smirk and crossed his arms. His eyes twinkled and Alfred just knew that this man was something that he couldn't handle.  
"What did i just say!?"  
Alfred's voice didn't shake and his face grew cold. There was maybe a flicker of doubt in the man's deep blood eyes, but that only lit up to infatuation suddenly.  
He walked in front of the rest of them and Alfred then saw that even if the man was dressed casually, that the clothing was expensive. It was from the better side of the male, but it looked low enough that someone like those hippies wouldn't know if they didn't have a mom like Alfred's.  
"And what are you, rookie?"  
The blonde was unnerved by the man's look. It took him in as if he was a dinner that the albino suddenly enjoyed more than he first looked at it.  
Alfred didn't bend to the look. He didn't bend to what the man said. He had been bullied all throught high school, and just one.... very attractive man speaking like this too him would not make him melt.  
No.  
The albino crossed his arm across his stomach and he spoke with a devilish smirk and a nice and deep baritone.  
Alfred held himself, glaring.  
"Put your hands behind your back."  
"Ah, kinky?"  
The man grinned and put his hands up. Alfred then felt a cold brush at his neck.  
He turned around and a large man with a pipe lifted his hands above his head and Alfred gasped.  
"SHIT!"  
Alfred's eyes widened, because that had not been him. He saw the tall man crumple before him and the albino that had stood up to him slammed his elbow into his groin and then with a quick movement slammed his fist into his chin.  
"GARY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, HE'S A COP!"  
There was screaming and everyone took off in different directions as the man named Gary was being pummeled by the albino.  
Alfred scrambled to get a tazer, and shot the man in the chest, his body immediately shriveling and twitching as 10,000 volts of electricity shot up his body and then he fell.  
The albino turned to Alfred and was about to say something when Ivan screamed at the blonde.  
"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"  
Alfred felt anger burst into his body and he saw the albino pause. His eyes widened in actual fear and Alfred was boiling with hidden rage.  
The man needed to relax.  
Alfred was trying so hard not to ventilate and he tried to swallow the anger, and he did. But it was glowing in sky blue eyes and the man that had saved him stared deep into him.  
"I'm sorry Ivan."  
The higher in command began to scream at him in russian. Alfred knew enough to understand the slurs and curses and he took every word.  
Everywhere around them people where getting arrested and some stared at the russian as he screamed at him.  
Alfred took every word.  
He didn't notice the albino man staring at him as he took every word with a quite stare.  
-  
Alfred had the man handcuffed and in the back of his car, and he was ignoring him for as long as he could.  
Erzsebet was glaring at Alfred with such a face that he knew he was going to get his ass handed to him later. He just knew Erszebet was planning ways to kill him with his own cow lick.  
He was so angry. He was angry because he was a fuck up, and he was angry that he couldn't do anything correctly.  
There were tears threatening to drip down his cheeks and he flushed darkly. There was no way in hell he was going to let them see him like this.  
Angrily he pulled out a bag of chips and began to stuff his face. Food always made him feel better, even though it was an incredibly unhealthy way to deal with this shit it was better than what he used to do.  
He shoved his face with the pork rinds and then felt someone staring at him.  
His eyes widened as he remembered that a very attractive man was behind him.  
He felt his face turn bright red and his eyes flickered to the mirror ontop of his head.  
Blood eyes stared at him with a sick twist of empathy and sadness. Alfred felt his stomach ache and then he threw open the door and threw up.  
He covered his stomach as the food he had shoved into his mouth came out and all the food from before did too. Every feeling that he had had in his chest and body went out of his mouth and dripped into a disgusting goop of greenish brown color.  
His eyes filled with tears and he felt like utter shit.  
"Fuck me..."  
The albino man stared gently at the blonde as he tried not to break down. He seemed like he was trying so hard, yet he never seemed to be able to fix whatever he had done. He looked like he was being pushed so hard to the brink of whatever line he had put.  
"Hey... Alfred right?"  
He turned and looked at the man with a look that the red eyed man had to swallow and remember that he was older than his bright blue eyes.  
"Yeah. I'm Alfred. And i suck ass."  
He spit out a bad taste and then pulled out some gum from his pockets.  
"You... do that often?"  
Alfred stiffened as he saw that the man noticed the large amount of gum in his pockets.  
"I was anorexic during high school. I got over it, but i'm slightly bulimic now."  
He sighed and chewed his gum, wiping some tears from his eyes.  
"I'm Gilbert."  
He smiled.  
"That's a nice name."  
Alfred chewed quietly and tried not to stare at the man as he smiled at him.  
"You're very cute."  
Alfred glared at him through the mirror.  
"I'm not going to let you go just because you already know my sexuality."  
Gilbert snickered and wiggled his eyebrows at him.  
"Swinging the opposite way, huh?"  
"I've known since I could toddle."  
Alfred was silent and the man with his thick accent snickered again. He made a noise and shifted gently, when Alfred saw a strike of resemblance to something.  
"So where do you work?"  
Alfred said gently as he tried to see if he could figure out why he looked familiar and tried to forget that he was in huge trouble.  
"I'm a comic book artist."  
Alfred froze.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt?"  
"Yeah."  
Alfred turned redder and redder and then he turned around and stared at him with stars in his eyes.  
That's why he was so familiar...  
Gilbert smirked at him and leaned back into the car.  
"You're a fan, aren't you?"  
Alfred stared at him with wide eyes full of skittish joy and lovely warmth that made Gilbert smirk.  
"I have every series of "Screaming Eagle" you don't understand..."  
Alfred had tears in his eyes and Gilbert stared at him with a questioning look. He didn't see the cuts on Alfred's hands that were hidden underneath his shirt or the old scars that crossed his legs from thing that had happened to him.  
He didn't.  
But he saw such happiness in his eyes, mixed with sadness and innocence.  
Gilbert felt a bubble at his stomach.  
"I... you came out with the series at the age of 19! And you came out with it as a heroic villain who knew he was evil, but was trying so hard to be good and tried to become a cop to figure himself out and... Man, you don't understand..."  
Alfred began to shake and tears rolled down his cheeks. There was a large smile on his face and he pressed his head against the bars.  
"I was 14 when they came out. And.... dude you literally saved my life..."  
Gilbert sat up. His eyes were wide and he looked at the young man with a questioning glance.  
"What do you mean by this?"  
Alfred blushed and then sniffled.  
"If it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have made it that year..."  
Gilbert was about to say something to the man who had the biggest and happiest smile on his face when a woman with green eyes slipped into the car and began to shout at him.  
But Alfred had a bright smile on his face, and he wasn't hurt as the hungarian cussed him out.  
Gilbert only leaned back and smiled at him.  
He was too numb in happiness to feel hurt anymore.  
\--  
Alfred didn't treat him special. He brought him into the rooms and stuck his handcuffed arm to the bench.  
But he did see the care in his eyes and the way he was so gentle to him when he spoke to him.  
Everyone was being slowly taken into the room and soon enough Gilbert was pressed onto the bench between a smelly fat man and a really skinny white girl who was blubbering and he kept speaking to her to calm down.  
What they didn't know what that underneath his shirt was a badge.  
Hours passed and soon enough Gilbert was napping in a small curled ball and shivering gently.  
Alfred shook him.  
"Hey... man... wake up..."  
Gilbert's eyes opened and he sat up, his hair sticking up and saliva dripping down his lips. He stared at Alfred with heavy eyes and gave a yawn.  
"What time is it?"  
He slurred and the american man sighed.  
"It's 2 a.m. "  
Gilbert groaned and sat up. His body ached and he swore that he felt a bruise on his cheek and an ache at his chest.  
Alfred stared at him with a shine in his eyes and handed him a cup of water, which Gilbert took gratefully.  
"I got to take your info and everything else that is needed."  
Gilbert snickered.  
"You don't know who I am, huh?"  
Alfred blushed and stared at him with a slightly confused face. He wasn't sure how the man wanted him to answer that question.  
"I'm an undercover detective... and i'm also the mayor's son..."  
Alfred immediately froze.  
"What-"  
"Oh god, no. It's you again."  
Alfred turned around to see his boss glare at the albino with such distaste that it made his stomach ache. He'd never want to get Arthur pissed at him, especially with those cat eyes and the angry glare that could make Medusa turn to stone.  
Except the albino man snickered and shook it off like nothing.  
"Arthur, you disgusting piece of shit, it seems you're still doing this pay nothing job."  
Alfred gasped at how rude the man was, but Arthur only snickered his little snicker that annoyed the hell out of Alfred no matter how hard he tried to ignore it and smack Gilbert on the shoulder as if it was his best friend.  
"Go call your dad you asshole and get the fuck out of here."  
Gilbert growled as the man took off the handcuffs and Gilbert glared and then walked away.  
"Alfred, go take care of him, i don't trust him as much as you think."  
Arthur said gently and Alfred shook his head. He turned to leave and Arthur then coughed.  
"And Erszebet told me about what happened today. I don't want another slip up like that, you understand?"  
Alfred stared at Arthur and then shook his head again. He turned and tried not to let the vomit come up his mouth.  
He shoved another gum into his mouth and angrily stomped to Gilbert who was waiting in front of a closed office.  
Everyone was gone for the night, since they usually left the work to all the rookies. Alfred had already finished all of his reports and everyone else was a little behind. That new Belorussian woman was probably just talking to her older brother, but she knew what she was doing and Alfred didn't say anything.  
He didn't have anyone to slack off with.  
He sighed as he opened the door and Gilbert strolled in like he owned the joint.  
He probably did.  
"You're an undercover? I thought you were just a comic book artist...." Alfred said gently as the man began to take off his clothes.  
Alfred turned bright red and covered his face.  
"Why are you changing?"  
"Because I've been stuck in these clothes all day and they're gross. Why else?" Gilbert said, turning around and seeing Alfred blushing and stuttering gently.  
He smirked.  
Maybe it was because he was so cute. Maybe it was because he was really really sleepy. Maybe it was because of different reasons.  
But Gilbert walked over to Alfred, and gently whispered-  
"You know, I've always like my men in uniform...."  
Alfred gave a small squeak as he felt Gilbert press his knee against his crotch and then lock the door.  
Alfred felt his face heat up at the sudden attention from a really attractive man with such nice eyes and soft words. And how much he had influenced his life and how Alfred literally owed everything to him.  
He felt a bubble of affection as he remembered how him and Gilbert shared interests from reading his blog and reading everything about him. He felt a little bit of pleasure at knowing the man liked him, and also that he didn't mind that he had shown a very delicate side of his.  
Gilbert brought the young man into a kiss, tasting the bubble gum he chewed and the soft lips of his. He groaned gently, feeling Alfred timidly kiss back.  
Delicate. Oh god he was so delicate, it made Gilbert ache and want to fuck him into the wall. But he was gently. His fingers gently tracing the man's back and touching where his gun and objects should be at.  
He had taken them off, but he knew that at his leg was an extra one, he could tell by the small bulge at his leg.  
Gently, he began to unbutton his shirt. His slim figure began to glow as he blushed red, and his freckles were absolute wonders.  
"Woah..." Gilbert pulled back from a deep kiss and stared with a lustful gaze at the freckles that adorned tan skin and he took in a breathe.  
He hadn't been with a lot of men, mostly leaning towards women. But Alfred...  
Alfred mewled gently, feeling his palm gently rub against the small bulge beginning to grow at the tight of his pants.  
Alfred murmured something and Gilbert kissed his jaw to let him talk.  
"Gilbert, please fuck me... Please..."  
Gilbert smirked and gently lapped his way to his chest, pulling away the button up and showing him a small bud of pink. He opened his mouth and gently lapped at the nipple, making Alfred take an intake of breathe and thrust against his hand.  
"Gilbert, oh god."  
He whimpered and pressed against the door, making a soft little mewl that made Gilbert want to hear those noises more than just today.  
Alfred was murmuring praises and squirming in his hands gently. He knew that the man had more experience than him, and usually he'd take the upper hand.  
But he was feeling the air of control from Gilbert. He didn't want to stop him, and god he didn't want to stop him.  
Gilbert flicked the nub with his tongue and Alfred let out a squeak, making a soft noise of his name again when Gilbert pulled back and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.  
Quickly the blonde got rid of that and Gilbert unbuckled his belt and pulled away the buttons to show him spider-man underwear.  
He wasn't really surprised.  
He gently tongue the underwear, feeling Alfred shudder.  
"Ohhh~"  
It was a quiet little noise, but it drove Gilbert wild that he could make him feel like that. He lapped against, feeling the swell underneath his tongue and Alfred made a soft mewl and threaded his fingers through Gilbert's hair.  
"Gilbert, Gilbert please."  
He whimpered and the albino pushed back his underwear, seeing his cock spring up and he grinned. It was strangely cute; a small bead of cum dripping down the swollen head and he lapped at it gently.  
Alfred let out a loud whine and then looked down at him. Gilbert winked and put his lips over the small swell of the head and sucked the sweet tasting cum from him.  
A short gasp and a deep moan reverted in Alfred's frame. Gilbert began to bob his head and take in his hard dick, feeling it pulse at the pleasure.  
He hummed, which only made the noises from Alfred worse and Gilbert began to tug at the pubic hair. He felt the small bulges of the man's stomach and he inwardly grinned at being proud at the young man for getting through his eating problems.  
He pulled back from Alfred's ache, licking away semen and grinning up at the cop. Alfred stared at him and grinned wide.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Gilbert stood up, suddenly noticing his own cock was straining in his pants. Alfred was pulling at his button and he pressed a kiss on his lips, tasting his own semen and shuddering at how dirty he felt.  
"Because you're cute. And I see that you're a little stressed."  
He grinned and picked up the blonde, feeling him snuggle into his shoulder and mewl gently at his hands rubbing at his large backside and gently squeezed and made Alfred give a deep moan.  
He moved him to the sofa on the other side of the room, laying down Alfred on the soft cushions and staring down at him. He quickly took off his own shirt and pants, Alfred following by throwing off his shirt.  
Though he was fighting with his long boots that would take forever to untie, so he pulled out the pants from the boots and pushed off his pants.  
"You're keeping your boots on?"  
Gilbert whispered as he kissed his cheek and chin and neck, touching his stomach and feeling the blonde's cock pressing against his palm. He felt Alfred shudder gently, and his tongue slid over his soft looking mouth.  
"Mhm, just for now. Some other time i can take them off."  
Gilbert stared at the young man with a bright smile and blushed gently.  
"You want to do this more often?"  
Alfred smirked.  
"Yes, if you want."  
Gilbert suckled on his neck and felt his legs spread. He grabbed a bottle of lotion that was on the table (Arthur always kept one there because of his constant dry hands) and began to squeeze some into his hands. Gently he put some on his cock and groaned loudly.  
Alfred stared up at him with such care that Gilbert almost melted. He smiled at him and then looked at his body. It was slightly pudgy and soft looking, and he suddenly imagined it thinner and almost breakable.  
He touched his belly, and smiled wide at the softness. Alfred shuddered and his eyes closed, his head pushing against the back of the sofa and he looked away.  
Gently, Gilbert pushed against his entrance and slide deep into the young man, He was soft, and tight and Gilbert was moaning loudly. Alfred made a short gasp and squeaked as he sheathed himself deep inside Alfred.  
"Gilbert, please, oh god..."  
Alfred murmured and rolled his hips, making Gilbert make a deep groan and his fingers press against his waist. Gilbert was gentle, gentle in kissing him and thrusting into him, feeling his walls tighten around his aching cock and pulling him into him.  
And as he grew more comfortable with Gilbert, Alfred began to curse.  
Gilbert almost passed out at his words.  
"Ah! Fuck, Gilbert fill me up!"  
Gilbert knitted his brows and began to thrust harder and harder. Alfred's legs were bouncing as the movements made his body slide up and down the soft cushions.  
"Gilbert, Gilbert yeah, fuck me hard please!"  
"You have such a dirty mouth."  
Gilbert whispered and thrusted harder and harder into Alfred, who was pressing his boots against the back of Gilbert's thighs.  
"Mmmm, you want to fuck my mouth too?"  
Gilbert was surprised to hear such curses from such a delicate looking boy, but he loved it. He loved how he cursed and begged him to fuck him raw. He kept whispering those harsh words and Gilbert was literally moaning in pleasure at that.  
His walls were tight and his body was hot and inviting and oh god he was in love with the sudden emotions the boy brought out in him.  
Alfred was cursing and screaming and making such whorish noises that it was a sight to be held. His eyes in the back of his head, and his mouth open in an o as saliva dripped down his lip and he made a loud moan and then his eyes came back and stared at Gilbert.  
"AH! SHIT!"  
He sat up and with the change in the position, Gilbert was breathing heavily and Alfred was screaming at the top of his lungs. It felt wonderful as he slammed into a certain spot and made Alfred tense and stars flash in his eyes.  
"Gilbert..."  
It was a soft whimper of his name and suddenly a wet feeling covered Gilbert's stomach. The albino let out a harsh growl and spill inside the blonde.  
Alfred took in ragged breathes and dug his fingers into the man's hair, pulling so hard Gilbert winced and cupped his hand to get him to stop.  
"Oh god...."  
Alfred was still and then his face turned red. (Actually redder than it was. Gilbert had never seen someone so tan so fucking red at a moment like this)  
Alfred began to shake and he stared at Gilbert with wide eyes as if he suddenly realized what they did (as if the nakedness and semen covering his tummy wasn't enough) and he swallowed.  
"Oh god, i barely met you."  
Gilbert stared and then he squinted his eyes at him. He sighed out of his nose and pepper kisses all over his face, making Alfred give small noises and fit him.  
"Get out of my ass, you dick!"  
Gilbert growled.  
"Are you going to regret this?"  
Alfred bit his lip as the man held his wrists and ran a thumb over the small scars there, trying to ignore his red eyes tracing the old marks that he did when he hated feeling emotions and hated himself.  
Gilbert pressed kisses there and as he opened his eyes again and Alfred saw care bubbling in his gaze and Alfred took in a deep breathe, seeing so many emotions moving in behind pale eyelashes.  
He let out a deep sigh and pressed his cheek against Gilbert's hand that was curled in his. He smiled wide and pressed a kiss to Gilbert's nose.  
"No, tiger i'm not."  
Gilbert make a choking noise at the nickname. He rubbed his nose against Alfred's, and laughed.  
"Tiger?" Gilbert laughed as Alfred looked away and crossed his arms, pouting gently.  
"I... it feels right..."  
Gilbert then flickered his eyes in between Alfred's legs and noticed that he was still-  
"Well does that feel right?"  
Alfred glared and smacked the side of his head, making Gilbert gasp and hiss angrily at him.  
"Get out of my ass."  
"Okay, okay!"  
Gilbert raised the blonde's waist and Alfred gasped as he slid out of him, letting things drip out of Alfred and he wobbled over to the pile of clothes beside the door.  
Gently he tugged on his pants and gently began to tuck his shirt into his pants and buttoning it.  
Gilbert leaned back on the sofa, staring at the young man with a smirk. He lay there, naked, and stared at the curve of the man's back and his supple backside. His lean legs and how they were a couple of seconds ago wrapped around him.  
He smirked.  
"You became a cop because of Albert, didn't you."  
Alfred looked over his shoulder, as he remembered the albino had written the comic book that he grew to adore and chase as his own hero.  
Gilbert smirked.  
"Yeah i did. Though i don't have telekinetic powers like he does..."  
Alfred tugged on his gun belt and fixed his hair, as it decided to stick up from the back. He blushed and then looked at Gilbert with a soft smile.  
"...Gilbert..."  
The man made a hm of assertion to the fact that he was listening. Though his eyes were closed and he seemed to be falling asleep. Somehow between the time Alfred fixed his pants into his boots and fixed his pants he had lazily slipped on underwear and pants and his button up was on on his stomach.  
"I... well thank you..."  
Alfred said gently and Gilbert's eyes opened slowly. There was a small flash of care past infatuation and lust and Alfred swallowed thickly.  
He put his fingers to the door, and then sighed.  
"If you ever need me..."  
He grinned as Gilbert inhaled through his nose, knowing what the man meant.  
"I'm going to stay here for a while. And try not to get in trouble with Arthur."  
Gilbert stared at him as he went out of the room, feeling a slight tingle at the base of his stomach and then grinning ear to ear.  
He crossed his foot over the other and gently sighed.  
"Tiger....? I like the ring to that."  
He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.  
-  
Alfred gently rubbed away a slight pain at his backside as he began to put things in his locker to leave. He had slipped on his grandpa's old WWII jacket when he heard a screech that sounded...  
British.  
"YOU GOD FORSAKEN ASSHOLE, DON'T TELL ME YOU FUCKED ON THE COUCH, I KNEW I HEARD NOISES NOW I HAVE TO BURN THAT, DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE DID YOU USE MY FAVORITE LOTION???? I'M NEVER GOING TO LOOK AT HIM THE SAME WAY, YOU DISGUSTING-"  
Alfred stopped listening to the man, his face burning slightly as he put in his earbud and listened to the new song from that band that had way too long song titles.  
As he walked by the door, he saw Arthur flailing and making awkward faces and Gilbert reclined on the small chair in the middle, his leg crossed and looking like he was worth a million bucks.  
Alfred stared at him, and winked.  
Gilbert only flushed red and the narcissism that Alfred had felt when he first spoke to him and that air he had when he was around him was lost for a brief second, as his face shaded red and his eyes seemed to lose themselves into a childish feeling.  
Alfred suddenly wanted to see a lot more of those moments behind his very emotional eyes.  
And then Gilbert was back to his slate like face and he smirked at Alfred.  
Alfred only shook his head and walked away, lighting a cigarette as he went out of the building.  
Alfred liked Gilbert a little more than he should.


End file.
